Drabble Spill!
by Quinn96
Summary: A home for all of my random orphan drabbles. The rating is anywhere from K to T, and there are many different genres. Most are pretty funny though.
1. Speech in Social Studies

A/N: M'Kay, as I said in the summary, this is the home of my random drabbles that have no home anywhere else. They don't go together, there's no rhyme or reason to them, they just _are_. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer (Goes for all of them, since I don't think I'll be getting the rights any time soon...): Yeah, if I owned KH, it would probably end up something like these stories-random and really stupid. It's just not happening.

* * *

It was Axel's turn to give his speech. Standing, he swaggered his way to the front of the room. Everyone could only sigh; they knew that he had absolutely nothing planned, and was going to bullshit his way through the entire thing. In fact, he would probably end up with a perfect grade, maybe some extra credit on the side, just for being so damn charismatic.

Once the lanky red-haired boy reached the podium, he leaned on it comfortably, settling in to make a good show. "So, Rome…" he began, and all of the other students promptly stopped paying attention. Axel could rant for a good half-hour on absolutely nothing if you gave him the chance.

Only a few minutes passed before something actually interesting happened. Axel was in the middle of saying something ("And that's why Caesar-") when a young blonde boy appeared in the door from the hall. His hair spiked up and away from his head haphazardly, cerulean eyes framed by a hint of black eyeliner.

The boy promptly began mocking the redhead at the front of the class. "Still trying to BS your way through high school, Ax? Why not just, oh, I don't know, actually _do _the homework for once?" With that, he laughed once and proceeded down the hall.

A small break of silence passed before Axel strode to the door, leaning his head out into the hall. Projecting like any good theatre kid knew how to do, he yelled, "YOU'RE NOT A REAL PERSON; YOU'RE UNDER FIVE FEET TALL! SUCK IT, ROXAS!"

Everyone in the class was laughing, and it only worsened when they heard the blonde's reply: "Sorry Axel, you don't look all that much like a lollipop to me! Maybe some other time!"

Needless to say, World History was never that exciting once Axel graduated.


	2. Tony the Orange

Roxas, being Roxas, had a very imaginative, if not a bit twisted, mind. He enjoyed playing make-believe games when he was a young child, constantly wrote fantasy stories, and brought inanimate objects to life when he was really, really bored. Which he happened to be that Saturday afternoon, when his mother was at work and Sora was spending the day with Riku.

Around lunchtime, the blonde decided that he was a bit famished. Since no one had ever taken the time to teach him how to cook, and his mother had set the rule of 'no setting the kitchen—or anything else—on fire when home alone' after that one incident (though it shouldn't have counted, since Axel had been there with him), Roxas thought his best bet would be to scavenge food until someone with a bit more skill in the kitchen was in the house.

A single, lonely orange was sitting in the bowl on the island counter. Sensing that it felt incredibly isolated, Roxas picked it up and examined it. "Hello little orange," he murmured. "What's your name?"

Silence filled the room for a few short seconds before blonde spikes were bobbing and Roxas said, "Oh, of course. Tony the orange. That's a wonderful name. I'm Roxas."

He paused again, scrutinizing the orange- er, _Tony. _With another little nod, Roxas stepped over and dug through the random junk drawer. Finding a nice black Sharpie, he began to draw a sweet little face onto the empty canvas that was Tony.

"You dearly needed some features to you, my friend. Big eyes, pouty lips, a cute button nose… Yes, I think that's perfect." The marker was replaced, the drawer shut, and the Roxas was holding an orange named Tony with a well-drawn baby-face on one side, including squiggles coming from the top for hair.

Roxas took Tony to the table, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs. He stared at the happy face of Tony for a moment or two, before giving a little salute and saying, "Well met, Tony the Orange. I'm happy to have created your face."

With that, he began to peel the skin off of Tony, making little screaming noises for the following five minutes that it took to peel the fruit completely. It was, in his opinion, the best orange he'd ever tasted.


	3. Talk with the Cat

Demyx walked through the front door of the apartment he shared with his most-amazing boyfriend, Zexion. He had had a long day at class, then had set off for work at the local coffee shop. Demyx was just ready to have Zexion home, helping make dinner, then going to bed. Unfortunately, however, the place was empty, save for their cat, Tessa.

The tabby was sitting on the rug by the entryway, staring unblinkingly at the blonde as he walked through the door. Demyx dropped his messenger bag on the ground, kicking out of his shoes as well. When he turned back to the cat, Tessa meowed loudly at him.

"Hello to you too, Tess. How was your day, beautiful girl?" he cooed happily at the sleek cat. She stepped over to him and twined around his ankles, purring loudly. She meowed again, staring up at his face with grey eyes.

Demyx laughed, picking her up and making his way to the living room. "My day was average, like every other day. I had class, went to work, missed Zexi like crazy. The norm, ya know." He plopped onto the couch, settling Tessa onto his thighs. She lounged across him, stretching and letting her claws unsheathe. When she meowed again, it was a bit questioning.

"I don't know, Tess. I guess I'm just tired of all the monotony. I wish something random and fun would just go BAM! and hit me. Zexion and I both need a break, or something." He sighed, cupping his cheek in his palm with his elbow rested on the arm of the couch.

They conversed back and forth for a good half an hour, Demyx talking out his problems and Tessa giving him some good advice. The blonde had never felt more relaxed after only a few minutes of venting to the cat. It was a wonderful feeling.

Zexion walked into the living room, messenger bag still slung over his shoulders, to find Demyx laughing for no apparent reason. He paused at the door, wanting to see what exactly was happening.

"You see? You get it! I knew you would. But I mean, how does someone do that? Seriously…" The blonde stroked a hand over Tessa's fur, humming in contentment. Zexion shook his head a fraction either way, heading silently for the kitchen.

A few minutes passed, and Demyx was startled to see a glass of red wine offered in front of his face. He looked up into happy indigo eyes. Happily, Demyx exclaimed, "Zexi! You're home! Hi!" A smile broke out over his face as he gladly accepted the glass, taking a hearty sip.

"So I heard you chatting up the cat a little bit ago, Dem. Does Tessa have a good opinion on things? Maybe I should schedule an appointment with her sometime." Zexion's voice was touched with a joking tone, a small grin on his lips. He lifted his glass to his mouth, sipping quietly at the alcohol.

A moment of silence passed between them, Demyx blushing slightly. "Well… She's got a good sense of humor! Easy joker, for a cat."

They both laughed, and Tessa jumped off of the blonde's lap, padding from the room. The two boys got up and walked to the kitchen together, ready to make dinner and then fall into bed.


	4. Snooze Buttons

Swirling black skated across Axel's subconscious, making him slip deeper into sleep. His body shifted under his down comforter, flipping him over so he was belly down, face tilted to the left so that he could breathe. He hadn't slept enough in the past week, whether because of schoolwork or because he stayed up a bit too late with Roxas.

That was why, when a strong light fell over his head and blinded him out of his comfortable uncaring state, he was just a little bit upset.

"Ughn-!" he groaned, throwing a thin arm over his eyes. "Wh…mlgh!" In his head, Axel gave a perfect, grammatically correct answer to blow away the mind of whatever the hell had woken him up. …Well, he was never really much of a talker, anyway.

"Hey, kid. Your alarm clock speaking." The voice of his older brother and guardian, Reno, floated into the room, dripping with derision and venom. He loved to torment his sibling to no end.

Axel had struggled his way to partial awareness, rolling over to squint in the general direction of the door. "What the hell do you want, asshole?"

With a grin, Reno replied, "Oh, just wanted to say that it's six, and this is your snooze button, yo. I'll be back in a half hour." He then promptly pulled the door almost shut, leaving a crack of light shining on the bed. Axel could hear him chuckling down the hall.

"I fucking hate you, ya know that Reno?" Axel grabbed for some random thing off his headboard, throwing towards the door. Thankfully, it hit its mark and let the wood fall shut.

_Note to self,_ Axel thought before he fell back to sleep, _get back at that bitch of a brother. Hard. So hard that he doesn't even know when his _mother_ was born! …Yeah._


	5. Best Birthday Present

Seeing as it was Roxas's sixteenth birthday, he thought that he would get the best presents ever from his friends and family. After all, a person only had a sweet sixteen once in their life, right? And so, with great expectations, the blonde teen woke up on the morning of his birthday with a wide grin. Looking around and noticing that his slightly older brother, Sora, wasn't in bed, Roxas jumped up and slipped into black cargo shorts and a red and black t-shirt, then went to the bathroom to fix his hair (AKA, mess it up in the right direction, and nod happily).

Skipping excitedly down the stairs, Roxas went to the kitchen to obtain some much-needed breakfast. His mother, Rose, was at the stove, and she turned to face him as he walked in. "Happy birthday, baby! Sit down, I'm making your favorite: pancakes." The blonde smiled and sat next to his brother at the table, and was passed the pitcher of orange juice.

"Morning, Roxie! Happy birthday! I've got something super-special for you, but it's gotta wait until Riku and Axel show up." Sora grinned and nodded to himself, and then pulled a few pancakes off of the plate that his mother placed on the table. Roxas followed suit, and the small family was then joined by their father, Christian.

The tall brunette man smiled at his sons, and kissed his wife on the cheek before sitting at the head of the table. "Good morning, everyone. How is my happy sixteen year old doing?" He tilted his head in Roxas's direction, a small grin on his lips.

Swallowing a mouthful of food, the blonde nodded and replied, "So far, it's awesome. I can't wait for Ax and Riku to get here, though. Presents must be showered upon me on this, the glorious anniversary of my birth!" His mother was walking behind him as he said that, and she promptly swatted him on the back of the head with her spatula. "Ow!"

The small family continued their breakfast without any more injuries, and when they had finished, the doorbell rang. The two boys' twin pairs of blue eyes lit up as they glanced at each other, and then the boys were off. They raced to the door, and both slammed into it, scaring whoever was on the other side. Upon opening it, Roxas and Sora both smiled and welcomed the newcomers in. Through the door first was the head of blazing spiky hair more commonly known as Axel, and following him was Riku, a "silverette with emo issues," as Sora happily called him.

"Hey there, Rox," Axel leered, picking up the blonde in a giant hug and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Congrats to the birthday boy." Roxas blushed, but hugged the redhead back nonetheless. As soon as Axel set the boy down, Riku stepped in and ruffled the boy's hair, and then slipped out of his shoes. The little party moved upstairs to the brothers' room, Roxas lounging with his head in Axel's lap on the floor, while Sora pulled Riku over to his bed and sat leaning up against him there.

The four boys chatted and laughed together for a few moments before Sora jumped up and announced, "I have to give Roxie his present!" He darted over to their closet and dug through a pile of clothes in the back. Roxas rolled his eyes and thought, Of course. He knows I'd never try looking through that mess.

Coming back to sit on the bed, Sora threw a squishy package onto Roxas's stomach. The blonde sat up and tilted his head, looking over the wrapped present in his hands. Tearing into it quickly, Roxas soon frowned, very confused at what he was holding. It was a pair of socks. A pair of socks that had dancing candy canes on them.

"What the hell is this, Sora?"

The brunette grinned and said, "Oh, you have to smell them!"

Roxas stared at his brother incredulously, and then shrugged. Might as well do as he said. Moving the socks closer to his nose, he daintily inhaled once. All of a sudden, a wave of peppermint rolled over him. Eyes widening, the blonde sniffed more, grinning. "Sora, these are amazing! Axel, smell these!" He shoved the socks into the redhead's face, forcing him to take a whiff. As he did, his green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He was awed into silence.

"I told you he'd like them, Sora. You didn't believe me." Riku folded his arms across his chest, a slight smile gracing his features.

Sora, of course, picked up on this immediately. "Aww, Ri-Ri, you're smiling! I didn't know you had it in you!" He tackled the boy sideways, both falling onto the bed.

Not caring about the two boys at all, Roxas quickly slipped the socks onto his feet, feeling supremely proud of how his toes smelled.

For the next few days, the blonde was constantly embarrassing himself. His family and friends continuously caught him trying to take a sniff of his feet whenever he was wearing the socks, leaving him in a bit of a compromising position.

Roxas vowed that he was getting Sora boxers that smelled like peanut butter for Christmas.


End file.
